Rath auf Abwegen
by Jasmin Scientia
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte, die an eine bestehende "Mummies Alive!" Folge angelehnt ist (sieht man auch am Namen der Story).
1. Die erste Begegnung

Ein nasskalter Morgen in San Francisco. Die seit ein paar Wochen auf der Straße lebende Jasmin ging ihren gewohnten Weg ab, um nach Pfandflaschen zu suchen.

Es war etwas, was sie sich niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte das sie einmal an so einem Punkt sein würde von Flaschenpfand leben zu müssen. Aber die Dinge liefen in der letzten Zeit mehr als schlecht weshalb sie momentan diese Situation durchlebte…

Wie schon so manches Mal in den letzten Wochen begegnete sie auch heute wieder diesem äußerst auffälligem Auto welches ziemlich bunt und scheinbar auch mit Gold verziert war.

Sie war schon die ganze Zeit neugierig, wer in diesem Auto durch die Gegend fuhr doch, wie sollte sie dem jemals zu Fuß hinterher kommen?  
Doch heute sollte alles anders kommen…

Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie fast nicht das dem Auto ein Polizeiwagen hinterher fuhr.

Geistesgegenwärtig versuchte sie irgendwie hinterher zu kommen ganz einfach nur, weil sie nun endlich wissen wollte, wer dieses tolle Auto fuhr.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die beiden Wägen aus den Augen verlor.  
"Verdammt!" fluchte sie vor sich hin, bis sie plötzlich einen lauten Knall aus einer der Gassen vernahm.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie dem Knall hinterher und vernahm als sie in der kleinen Gasse stand ein leichtes Stöhnen. Leicht panisch schaute sie sich um und als sie in den neben ihr stehenden Müllcontainer blickte entdecke sie dort einen auf den ersten Blick recht merkwürdig wirkenden Mann, der einen Gold-Grünen Hut aufhatte und scheinbar bandagiert war.

Sofort half sie ihm auf. "Bist du okay? Ich bin übrigens Jasmin!" lächelte sie den Fremden aufmunternd an.

Verwirrt hielt er sich den Kopf. "I-i-ich bin... Mein Name ist... Oh ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Sie gab ihm einen Mantel und einen Hut. "Hier du willst dich ja nicht erkälten, oder? Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert? Du schaust aus, als wärst du gerade aus einer Notaufnahme geflüchtet oder so..."

"Ich denke, ich werde dann mal langsam gehen. Aber wenn ich dir noch einen Rat geben darf. Du brauchst dringend einen neuen Schneider..." stammelte er und ließ die junge Frau verwirrt zurück.

Diese ließ sich aber von seiner schroffen Art nicht beirren und folgte ihm unauffällig, da sie ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen hatte.

Und sie sollte Recht behalten denn plötzlich sprangen zwei finstere Gestalten hervor. "Wir nehmen Spenden an, Ace...", sagte der eine und plötzlich griffen die beiden den Mann an. Dieser konnte sich recht gut verteidigen und konnte einen zu Boden bringen. Doch als der Andere ihn niederschlug, mischte sie sich ein.

"Lasst ihn sofort in Ruhe!", rief sie und trat aus den Schatten hervor.

"Na schau mal einer an. Jetzt wird es erst richtig lustig..." sagte der eine und wollte auf sie zugehen doch plötzlich passierte etwas, was die Beiden in die Flucht schlug.

Es war ihr egal, was es war, sie war nur froh, dass es nicht zum äußersten kam.  
Sie half dem Fremden erneut auf die Beine.

"Du wolltest mir helfen? Und das, obwohl ich dich so mies behandelt habe?" fragte er verwirrt nach.

"Naja wir haben alle mal schlechte Tage." lächelte sie ihn an. "Und kannst du dich jetzt daran erinnern, wie du heißt?"

Er überlegte kurz bis es dann wie aus einer Pistole geschossen aus ihm rauskam. "Ace! Mein Name ist Ace!"

"Freut mich Ace!" lachte die junge Frau und gab ihm die Hand. Beim ersten richtigen Blick in seine stechend grünen Augen durchzog es sie wie ein Blitz. Ein wohlig warmes und vertrautes Gefühl wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte...

"Da wir das nun geklärt hätten, würde ich vorschlagen du kommst einfach mal ein wenig mit mir mit. Vielleicht hilft dir die frische Luft wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen." sagte sie, nachdem sie hastig ihre Hand von seiner entfernt hatte.

Zustimmend nickte er mit dem Kopf. "Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?"

"Gut denn ich habe da noch so 1–2 Sachen zu erledigen bevor der Tag zu ende gehen kann.", sagte sie, packte ihren Stoffbeutel mit den gefundenen Pfandflaschen und ging mit ihm in Richtung Supermarkt.

An anderer Stelle wurde eben selbiger Mann von seinen Freunden vermisst.

"Rath hat sich noch nie verirrt. Es ist gut möglich, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckt." sagte Ja-Kal dessen Gedanken von dem laut schmatzenden Armon unterbrochen wurden. "Armon bitte hör auf so laut zu kauen..."

"Was hast du gesagt, ich habe dich gerade nicht verstanden. Ich habe gerade zu laut gekaut!" sagte er mit vollem Mund.

"Nach 3.500 Jahren Ruhe wacht man auf und dann so etwas..." seufzte Ja-Kal und schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf.

Währenddessen kamen Jasmin und "Ace" wie sie ihn kannte aus dem Supermarkt.

"Also eines verstehe ich nicht." fing er an. "Was denn?", fragte sie nach. "Warum hast du dir von dem Geld, das du durch die Flaschen bekommen hast Batterien gekauft? Brauchst du denn nichts zu essen?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Ach weißt du. Ich kann halt nicht ohne Musik auskommen. Und mal ganz abgesehen davon habe ich eh das ein oder andere Kilogramm, welches ich abnehmen kann." schmunzelte sie.

"Naja das musst du wissen." lächelte er. "Obwohl ich nicht finde, dass du abnehmen musst..."

"Das täuscht mein lieber. Meine Kleidung kaschiert da so einiges." sagte sie, während sie eine der neuen Batterien in ihren MP3-Player steckte.

"Wenn du meinst. Aber sag mal wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du auf der Straße lebst?" fragte er neugierig nach.

"Naja das ist eine lange Geschichte." seufzte sie. "Eigentlich komme ich ja nicht von hier, sondern aus Frankreich. Bin aber wegen einem Mann nach North Carolina gezogen."

"Und warum bist du dann nun hier?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Das erkläre ich dir gerne, wenn du möchtest." lachte sie, weil sie genau merkte, wie verwirrt ihn schon diese paar Worte machten. "Aber zuerst sollten wir mal zu meinem kleinen Unterschlupf gehen denn es wird bald dunkel.", sagte sie und ging mit ihrem neuen Begleiter an ihrer Seite in Richtung eines verlassenen Hauses.


	2. Jasmin's Geschichte

In der Zwischenzeit gar nicht so weit entfernt von den beiden wurde auch Jasmin von ein paar ihrer Freunde gesucht.

"Sag mal woher sollen wir jetzt wissen, wo sich Jasmin genau aufhält.", fragte Chris, Marcel der Zielsicher auf eine Gruppe Obdachloser zusteuerte..

"Als ich sie das letzte Mal anrief, meinte sie, sie würde so irgendwie durchkommen. Und da wir wissen, dass sie ohne irgendwas nach San Francisco kam, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass sie hier irgendwo sein muss." sagte er und fragte die Gruppe mit der Hilfe eines aktuellen Fotos von ihr, ob sie, sie schon einmal gesehen hätten.

Christian und Armin blieben ein wenig Abseits stehen und schüttelten mit dem Kopf. "Also er ist wirklich entschlossen sie zu finden.", sagte Armin. "Ich hoffe nur, dass das alles auch Sinn macht und wir sie wirklich finden werden." stimmte Chris ihm zu, als Marcel mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf die beiden zukam.

"Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten.", sagte er und erklärte den beiden was er von den Obdachlosen erfahren hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Jasmin und Ace in ihrem Unterschlupf angekommen.

"Also hier lebst du?", fragte er.

"Ja aber nicht mehr lange denn in ein paar Tagen wird das Ding hier abgerissen...", sagte sie, während sie ihren leeren Stoffbeutel in die Ecke schmiss und sich auf einer der Matratzen setzte die in dem ansonsten leeren Raum lagen.

Ace setzte sich neben sie auf eine andere Matratze. "Und wie bist du nun hierher gekommen?", fragte er erneut nach.

Sie lachte. "Okay das war so..." fing sie an, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

"Jasmin bist du da?", rief Marcel.

Ungläubig erhob sie sich und ging langsam zur Tür. "Marcel? Bist du das?" fragte sie verwundert nach.

"Ja ich bin es! Chris und Armin sind auch hier!"

Sie öffnete die Tür. "Was zum Teufel macht ihr denn hier? Und wie habt ihr mich überhaupt gefunden?!" fragte sie sichtlich überrascht, als die drei an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung gingen.

"Naja wir haben uns umgehört und so haben wir halt erfahren, dass du dich hier des Öfteren aufhältst.", sagte Armin.

"Und was wollt ihr von mir das ihr San Francisco nach mir absucht?"

"Wir wollen nicht das du hier auf der Straße lebst, Jasmin!", sagte Chris energisch. "Du weißt genau, dass wir dich jederzeit bei uns aufnehmen würden."

"Und ihr wisst genau, dass ich es so gewollt habe. Und so schlecht geht es mir jetzt nicht." seufzte sie.

Ace schaute die Freunde nur verwirrt an, weil er scheinbar der Einzige im Raum war, der keinerlei Ahnung hatte, was hier überhaupt vor sich ging, da Jasmin ja auch immer noch nicht dazu kam ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

Jasmin bemerkte seinen Blick und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. "Wenn ich vorstellen darf. Das ist Ace." stellte sie ihren Freunden ihren momentanen Begleiter vor. "Ace. Das sind Marcel, Christian und Armin."

"Freut uns Ace!", sagte Marcel und reichte ihm die Hand. "Wie habt ihr beiden euch denn kennengelernt, wenn man fragen darf?"

"Bevor ihr hier irgendwelche Fragen stellt, setzt euch erstmal hin und lasst mich Ace hier meine Geschichte erzählen. Der Arme hat ja sonst gar keinen Plan wovon wir hier die ganze Zeit reden." lächelte sie ihn an.

Nachdem die Jungs sich hingesetzt hatten, fing Jasmin zu erzählen an. "Also wie ich schon erwähnt hatte, bin ich von Frankreich aus nach North Carolina gezogen bzw. hatte ich mir dort in der Gegend, wo der Kerl wohnt, wegen dem ich überhaupt erst dorthin gezogen war ein Haus gekauft, um eben in seiner Nähe zu sein."

"Naja das klingt doch soweit nicht schlecht." meinte Ace.

"Warte es ab das wird erst noch schlecht... Als ich ihn kennenlernte, war mir bei weitem nicht bewusst wo das mit ihm hinführen würde da ich damals nun wirklich keinerlei Interesse daran hatte mich wieder in einen Mann zu verlieben. Allerdings verstand ich mich mit ihm auf an hieb recht gut weil er einfach ein cooler Typ war. Irgendwann als wir Abends mal alleine waren, meinte er, er hätte sich in mich verliebt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es für mich nicht denkbar, mit ihm was anzufangen aber das änderte sich schnell denn die Gefühle keimten in mir ziemlich schnell hoch und wir fingen was miteinander an.

Was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, war das er schon in einer Beziehung war die damals schon fast 10 Jahre lief...

Nun ja ich habe mich trotzdem darauf eingelassen da er meinte, er liebt mich und würde sich bald von ihr trennen.

Das ging fast ganze 8 Jahre so. Ich habe in der Zeit viel Schönes und Schlechtes durchlebt, was meistens mit ihm zu tun hatte und auch trotz Hochzeit und 2 Kindern, die er mit der anderen Schlampe in die Welt gesetzt hatte konnte ich nicht von ihm weg, weil ich ihn einfach so sehr geliebt habe...

Doch vor ein paar Wochen wurde mir dann schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich niemals eine Chance bei ihm haben würde als ich ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder mitanhörte, über welches ich nicht mehr reden möchte.

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Ich packte am Tag darauf nur die notwendigsten Sachen, verkaufte mein Haus und bin nach San Francisco abgehauen, um einfach mal komplett von vorne anzufangen."

"Aber warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen?", fragte Marcel.

"Ich habe es schon mal gesagt. Weil ich es so wollte. Und auch wenn ihr das nicht verstehen könnt so schlecht geht es mir hier nicht und es wird auch bald wieder bergauf gehen, da bin ich mir sicher." lächelte sie zuversichtlich.

Ace war erstaunt von ihrem Mut einfach so alles aufzugeben, um noch einmal komplett von vorne zu beginnen.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie man so stur sein kann. Wir alle wollen dir helfen und können auch verstehen was und warum du es getan hast. Aber warum willst du deshalb auf der Straße leben?!" sagte Armin etwas wütend.

"Hör mal, wenn du hier hergekommen bist, um mich blöd von der Seite anzumachen, dann kannst du auch gleich wieder gehen!" Auch sie wurde wütend und stand auf.

"Aber er hat schon Recht. Ein wenig von deinem Stolz kannst du schon mal beiseitelegen und dir helfen lassen..." sagte Chris.

"Der Stolz ist das Einzige was mir dieser Idiot noch gelassen hat und den lasse ich mir von euch ganz sicher nicht auch noch nehmen! Und jetzt geht bitte ich bin müde und es ist schon spät." sagte sie und öffnete die Tür.

Wortlos gingen die drei an ihr vorbei und verließen die heruntergekommene Behausung.

Sie schloss die Tür und legte sich auf ihre Matratze.


End file.
